The Room Rewitten
by TallulahLouise
Summary: Basically I've rewritten the infamously bad film The Room so that the characters are more developed. It's not entirely finished yet but I'll add more if it's any good. All feedback is welcome!


**The Room**

Johnny Leveque woke up and gazed at his beautiful blonde curvaceous fiancé lying naked next to him. Her name was Lisa and they had met when she was at the tender age of 14 but instantly fell in love and had been an official couple since she was 16 and he was 30. Now 7 years had passed since their first encounter and Johnny loved her more than ever, yet it was obvious that something had changed in Lisa in the past year. Lisa used to worship her loving fiancé but now she started arguments and pushed him as if she wanted to create a drama in the usually mellow apartment they shared. Johnny tore his eyes away from his lover and glanced at his alarm clock lying on the floor which read 06.32am. He had half an hour until he had work at the bank and so he had rush now. He took one last glance at Lisa and quietly slipped into the shower washing his once muscular pale body, then slipped out and shook out his shoulder-length black hair. He reached for a towel and quickly dried himself before dropping it and putting on his suit from his closet. Once he was dressed he noticed that Lisa was stirring and so he gently kissed her on the forehead and rushed down the spiral staircase and out his apartment door. He looked down to corridor and heard his young friend Denny talking on the phone, presumably to his girlfriend of 2 years. Although he couldn't make out exactly what Denny was saying, Johnny smiled and walked down the stone staircase to his white people carrier and drove to San Francisco bank even though it was only a 10minute walk.

'Of course I love you, you're the only girl I even imagine naked and the only girl I want. Please Elizabeth, you can't do this', cried Denny down his mobile phone. This was the third time Elizabeth had tried to end their relationship yet each time Denny had managed to change her mind. However, this time it felt like it was over as Elizabeth had realised that she wasn't in fact the only girl that Denny loved as she noticed the way he looked at Lisa. It was obvious that Denny looked up to Lisa from when Elizabeth had first seen them together in a room, but it was only in the past few weeks that she realised that Denny loved Lisa even more than he loved her. She couldn't stand to be second best, especially as her ex-boyfriend constantly wanted them to get back together even to the extent that he had tried to start fights with Denny in the past. She knew that there wasn't ever going to be a Lisa and Denny as she was 3 years older and engaged to marry Johnny but it couldn't stop the way that Denny looked at her. 'I'm sorry Denny but I have to go, we have class together remember? I'll talk about this later', said Elizabeth calmly. 'Okay, but remember I love you. I love you and I'll wait for you after class. I love you Elizabeth Henderson and I always will' replied Denny before hanging up. Denny took a deep breath and looked over at his unmade bed with his brown bedding that Johnny had brought him for his 18th birthday last June, he wanted to smother himself in the pillow and cry once again this week but instead he washed himself over the sink in the corner of his room and put on his trousers and t-shirt that were lying on the floor slightly stained from when he had Indian the night before. He clicked the unlock button on his phone and noted the time of 07.32am. Class started at 8.30am and it took 10 minutes to get the University of San Francisco via tram and then an extra 10 minutes to take the train and then a 5 minute walk. Although he would arrive early if he left now, it meant he could try to make Elizabeth see that he loved her more than anything, even if his heart disagreed.

Lisa stirred and heard the shower running realising that Johnny must be showering before work. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered how her life could have become so structured. When she met Johnny he was an interesting, and rich, 28 year old who could promise her the adventure that no one else her age could. 3 months ago they had decided to move back to San Francisco after living in France for 3 years where Lisa felt sophisticated and spoilt as Johnny worshipped her every movement and brought her anything she looked at twice, now he'd barely buy her presents spontaneously and he talked about creating a family rather than travelling the world. The shower stopped running and Lisa heard Johnny climbing out the shower, she shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep to avoid another boring and repetitive morning conversation they occasionally shared. She felt him sloppily kiss her forehead and inwardly groaned at his touch. As soon as she heard the door shut, Lisa climbed out of bed and chose her black strapless jumpsuit and slipped it on. Underwear had also become boring to Lisa especially after Johnny insisted on buying her expensive underwear every valentine's day. Lisa would usually have work at the café today but she felt she had enough boredom today to have to face 8 hours of melancholy customers sipping their coffee without so much as a smile for the gorgeous waitress that she was, in fact Lisa had once accidently-on-purpose flashed her vulva at a particular gorgeous customer and he didn't even change his facial expression. The only man in her life who seemed interesting was Johnny's best friend Mark Newton who lived in the apartment at the end of her corridor. He was the same age as Johnny yet acted like the 28 year old that Lisa had fell in love with and had the muscular body that she desired. Mark lived off his trust fund and so he didn't need to work meaning he had more time to spend sculpting his body into the work of art it is and would turn down women simply for the reason that he could. Mark didn't like to admit it but he was rarely interested in women who were unattached and single, he loved the risk of getting caught but would never let his risk-taking affect his friendships. He didn't mind fucking married women as long as said woman wasn't married to one of his friends. Lisa sometimes watched Mark bringing back women to his apartment and would sometimes spend ages in the corridor in the morning just to check whether they were married or not by glancing at their ring finger. The more experienced adulterers would remove their wedding ring but place it back on as soon as they were at the bottom of the stone staircase, but the newbies would keep their wedding ring on and look teary-eyed as they left to return to their husbands. Lisa walked down the spiral staircase and lounged on her sofa wondering how Mark fucked and decided it was inevitable that he would be skilled given his experience. Lisa used to believe that Johnny was amazing in bed but after speaking to her close friend Michelle, she realised that she had only orgasmed a hand-full of times whereas Michelle orgasmed every time with her current boyfriend. Lisa's last orgasm was when they had just moved to France and now she was frustrated. She needed a good fuck and she certainly wasn't going to get one from Johnny. She moved over to the coffee table with her landline lying on top and next to it was her address book. She flicked through the address book, found the right number and dialled. After two rings there was an answer. 'Oh hey babe, Johnny has just gone out to work and I really need to talk. Can you get over here in 5? Perfect, see you then.'

Mark hung up the phone and pondered why Lisa was calling him. He had spoken to her a few times and couldn't deny that she was attractive but blondes were never really his type. He liked his women to be brunette because they seemed as deep as their shade of hair. He opened his drawer and found his pressed Calvin Kleins then pulled them on. He then moved to his closet and found his blue jeans and a white shirt hanging there waiting for him. Once he was dressed he looked over at his minimalistic pristine white apartment and wondered if this was really the life he wanted. He woke up alone and was now answering the calls of his best friend's girlfriend instead of having a girlfriend who he could support. He sighed then left the apartment and knocked on Johnny's door, hoping that Lisa would at least save the tears for after he had left. Lisa answered the door and smiled in a mysterious yet sexy way wearing the jumpsuit that Mark had always hated; in fact Mark hated all clothing that made women look like they were wearing baby clothes. Why couldn't she just wear skinny jeans and a nice top rather than following the fashion that was probably invented for lesbians because men were never going to find it attractive? He hid his disgust and returned her smile and sat in the only chair facing the box television. He glanced over at the coffee table and noticed two glasses of rosé, wondering if things had gotten so bad for Lisa that she now had turned to early morning drinking. Lisa walked over to the table and handed Mark a glass which he felt rude to refuse, especially as she obviously already had enough going on. He took a sip and realised that rosé and toothpaste definitely didn't mix. He put the glass back down and looked at Lisa. 'So what seems to be the problem, Lisa?' he asked.

'Problem? Oh there was no problem; I just wanted to ask you round so we could talk', replied Lisa as she looked seductively into his big blue eyes. Mark fidgeted uncomfortably as her outfit started to frustrate him even more, he wouldn't mind seducing her just so that she could remove the horrible nursery outfit. No woman could look sexy in a tent like that. Mark tried to distract himself and looked around the familiar apartment then noticed a smell of scented burning. Candles. 'Lisa, honey, what's going on here? You call me to talk at 8am and hand me rosé, most people drink coffee not get wasted before noon', he gave her a massive smile as his eyes twinkled slightly. 'Oh Mark you naïve thing, you're a very attractive man and well Johnny has lost some of his… spark let's say. I'm not even sure why I bothered putting any clothes on if I'm honest; I'm going to be taking it off you.'  
'Hmpf would rather you didn't put that jumpsuit on', mumbled Mark.  
'Well okay then…' replied Lisa as she removed the jumpsuit and stood naked in front of him. Mark stared in shock, she wasn't supposed to hear that and now she was bearing all to him. Lisa moved closer to him with her nipples edging closer to his face, it would take a man of steel to reject breasts being put right in his face but Mark was doing a good impression as he stuttered 'Y-you're Johnny's fiancé, I-I can't. P-put some clothes on, I need to go'. Lisa ignored his whimpers and swung her legs around his hips and sat on his lap facing him, she then felt his smooth shaven face and moved her hands slowly down to his chest then ripped his shirt open. At the sight of his shaven chest and six-pack, Lisa instantly placed her mouth on his and passionately kissed him until Mark's man of steel status diminished and he kissed her back. Lisa smiled into his mouth and placed one hand into his Calvin Klein's and caressed his hard cock before picking up a fast pace and she pulled away from kissing him. Just as he felt he was going to climax, he pulled Lisa's hand away from inside his underwear and removed his jeans and underwear before turning her around and pushing her to face the sofa. He entered her from behind and thrust into her hard as she moaned softly. As he climaxed he caressed her large breast hearing her sigh with enjoyment. He pulled out and turned her around and sat her down on the sofa as he licked her sweet clit making her orgasm before she lay back and smiled. Mark stood up and picked up his underwear, placed it on and sat next to her. 'This can't happen again.'

To be continued...


End file.
